Bad to worse
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: Gunther and Rocky are dating but what happens when Gunther starts to hit Rocky will Deuce come to her Rescue! Please R R xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Rocky P.O.V

I suddenly woke up in pain. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror my hip was still killing from last night. I looked at my hip there was a massive purple bruise! It was all because of yesterday.

_Flashback_

I was on a date with Gunther at Crustys. I was ordering my meal when the waiter Andy was flirting with me its normal he flirts with every female costumer that comes in. After the meal Gunther was walking me home I thought it was going well until he pushed me into the wall and grabbed me by the neck. I forgot how jealous he could get if any boy looked at me he'd get really angry. "How dare you flirt with Andy in front of me? What do you say?" He said. "I'm sorry!" I tried to say but he's arm was so tight round my neck it was hard. "That's better Rocky!" I couldn't believe it my caring boyfriend was an evil sparkle. When I got back home I went straight to my bedroom and cried my eyes out. I'm in an abusive relationship!

_End of flashback _

I tied my hair up messy and went to have breakfast. It was only six o'clock.

"Rocky you're up early it's only 6!" My dad said

"I know I had an early night last night some I'm wide awake ready to good at school!"

"That's my girl!" He said and hugged me I tried not to scream out in pain because of my bruised hip. "So how was your date last night?" I wasn't going to tell him that he pushed into a wall. "It was good we went for pizza!" I wasn't lying that was the truth everything went really well it was just outside that went wrong. "Well I'm glad to hear it as long as he treats you right!" Well that rules gone out the window I just smiled and nodded my head. "Do you want me to make some pancakes for you while you go and get dressed!" "Ok thanks!" When I got to my room I locked it making sure no one walked in on me and see the bruise. When I finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen to have my breakfast!

At school

I was standing at my locker looking at the picture of Gunther. I couldn't stop thinking of what he did to me last night I thought he was the one, I thought he loved me but I'm only 15. There's a difference between like and love because I like pizza but I love dancing and I hate GUNTHER!

"Hey Rocky!" Deuce said which interrupted my thoughts

"Oh hey Deuce!"

"Sorry have I interpreted your thoughts?"

"Oh no I was just thinking about stuff!"

"What sort of stuff?"

"Uh just life!"

"Oh yea! So how was your date with Gunther?"

"Good!"

"What just one syllable?"

"It was really good!"

"Good are you ok Rocky?"

"Yea why wouldn't I?"

"No reason you just don't seem yourself that's all!" The bell rang I was so glad to stop that conversation it was like he could see right through him.

"Bye Deuce!" I said and ran to class.

After school

Gunther just texted me to meet me at his house I was dreading it I was wondering if I should go but I know if I didn't he'd only end up hurting me again. I knocked on the door hoping Tinka or his parents would be in.

"Hey my Rock!" Gunther said

"Hey Gunther!" I said trying not to act as if I was scared to death. "So what did you want me for?"

"It's about yesterday you haven't told anyone about me getting angry at you, have you?"

"No!" I said "Because there's nothing to tell!"

"I know because if anything you anger me so really if you think about it really it's your fault!" Omg how can he think that it was my fault I was the victim, I have a bruise to show! I just nodded. "Cece's having a get together so do you want to come?"

"Yea sure now?" I was glad because I would have had to make and accuse to go.

"Yea now!"

At Cece's

We knocked on the Cece's door. I heard movement in the apartment then Cece answered the door.

"Hey Rocky I'm so glad you guys came I'm so board on my own so I thought we could hang out!" As I walked in I saw Tinka, Ty and Deuce.

"Hey guys so what were you thinking!"

"Wait… Spin the bottle!"

"Cece you know no one will agree to that it's like Ty's obsession with strip poker!"

"Hey it's not an obsession ok I just really want to play it!" Ty said

"Yea it's not like you want to see me and Cece strip!" Tinka said

"Ok please let's play spin the bottle it'll be fun! If you play you don't kiss your brothers and if you're a boy you don't kiss a boy and if you're a girl you don't kiss a girl!"

"I'll do it if everyone else does it!" Deuce said

"I'll do it to!" Tinka and Ty said.

"That only leaves you two, Rocky pretty please with a cherry on top!" She said doing a pouty face.

"Fine I'll do because that face is horrifying!"

"Yes come on!" We all sat in a circle I can't believe I said yes to it why if I kiss Deuce and Gunther loses it I'll be dead. I wish I never agreed I could of just gone home but then I would look like a spoil sport. "Ok I pick Rocky to go first!" I was dreading it this is like life or death. I sighed I really didn't want to.

"Do I have to go first Cece you thought of it!"

"Come on Rocky would you rather go now or later?"

"Later always later!"

"Look Rocky Gunther won't be made if you kiss Deuce! Will you Gunther?"

"No of course not because I love you I know I'm the guy for you!" I felt like throwing up. I felt like saying I don't love you anymore Gunther!

"Ahh that's so sweet!" Everyone said. I just smiled.

"Ok I guess!" I spun the bottle. I crossed my fingers hoping it would be Gunther. It started to slow down by Gunther. I sighed! There was only me, Deuce and Gunther in the circle. I know it can only be Deuce I closed my eyes as I heard the bottle stop. I opened one eye hoping it landed in between the two but it was right in the centre of Deuce like I thought it was. I was speechless I just leaned forward and kissed him the thing is it was really good even better than Gunther. When I pulled away I shot up and grabbed my stuff and ran out! I knew I properly hurt Deuce's feeling but I know if he was me then he would do the same thing. When I got to my apartment I was out of breath so I slide down my door thinking about what just happened. I wish I could just drop down and die maybe I wasn't right maybe Gunther hitting me was just a heat in the moment sort of thing was it?!


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky P.O.V

I woke up around 8 it was the weekend which meant I didn't have to see Gunther unless he came round or phoned me but hey I'm fine only one bruise Woo! Know all I've got to do is text Deuce to say sorry about yesterday. I scrolled down my phone to find Deuce's name.

Rocky: Hey Deuce I'm so sorry bout yesterday it wasn't u I was just worried bout Gunther's reaction! Sos

Luv Rocky xoxo

That's one thing of my to do list! Now all I have to do know is well do nothing! I was on my own cause my parents are at work and Ty well is properly out with Tinka they've been spending a lot a lot of time together I swear something's going on between them! I turned up the music loudly and started to dance! I love it when no one's home! As I was Dancing round the room I heard my phone ring. I answered with my normal "Hey Hey Hey!" "Hey Rocky It's Deuce man!" I turned the music down so I could hear him. "Well Daa! Do you know there's something in the world it's called caller ID!" I laughed he can be so stupid sometimes. "Oh yea anyway why were you worried about how Gunther would act I mean he told you that he loved you or was that a cover up! Was it me? Or was it the kiss was it horrible or something? Oh no did I have onion breath I knew I shouldn't have had that packet of cheese and onion crisps!" "No it was fine maybe just next time you could try a breath mint. I don't know what to say. I just guess I didn't want everyone else gossiping about it that's all if you know what I mean? I'm sorry!" I didn't know what to say? What do people do in this circumstance well no one knows because this has properly never happened to anyone just me! I blame Cece I know I blame her a lot and whatever but she's the one that matched me and Gunther together and the one that had the idea of spin the bottle. I had to think of a convincing lie to hide what was going on behind closed doors! I wish I could tell someone the truth but who would want a damaged girl like me?! "It's ok! Well bye!" "Bye Deuce!" I'm so glad that's O-V-E-R over! I went to go to the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. I knew it could only be Gunther I answered the door and I was right it was Gunther! "Hey Gunther!"

"Why did you kiss Deuce?" He pushed me against the wall and grabbed me by the neck! I didn't know how to act. I don't want to be scared of him all the time thinking I've always doing things wrong. "Don't you love me or something? You know Deuce is single again you couldn't wait to jump to the chance of kissing him could you?" I didn't answer "Could you?!" I just shook my head. "Look Rocky you want to humiliate me don't you everyone thought you were nut's wanting to go out with me was it a practical joke with you and your red headed friend? Was it?" I hate this side to him! "No Gunther I love you!" I didn't mean it in my heart I just wanted to scream or Ty to just walk in! "Tell me you love me again!" I could feel the tears rolling down my face no one should live like this. "Gunther I… I love you!" I gulped. He let go of me and looked at me and ran out of the apartment! When he left I just sat on the floor and cried my heart. I didn't care if anyone came in I wanted to tell someone, anyone! You might think I'm over reacting but I don't care I don't want to be scared all my life I'm 15 this is not supposed to happen I'm supposed to be happy about my life, my dance and my boyfriend! After about 5 minutes of crying I just stopped I must have cried all my tears out! I decided to get dressed and go for a walk to clear my head and hope the world could end! After I got dressed I decided to go to the park and sit on the swings. I just sat on the swings and pushed myself gently. After 15 minutes I heard a familiar voice I knew it was Deuce. "Hey Rocks what you doing out here in the cold?" I just sat there in silence. "Rocky are you ok?" I didn't have the heart to ignore him again! "What's the point of life?" I really wanted to cry but I knew if I cried then I would have to tell him! "Well I don't know? Are you ok?" He'd never been this caring in his whole life. "Yea I'm fine! Can I ask you a favour and you can say no?!" "Yea sure what is it?" "Well this might sound rude but you know you're going to Boston to see your family well I was wondering if maybe I could come with you for a small break? You can say no I won't be offended or anything!" "Yea sure will your parents be ok with it?" "Yea I think so I have money saved up! So they don't have to pay!" "You don't have to pay were staying at our aunts house!" "Well then she'll be fine with it! Don't tell anyone will you!" "Why are you embarrassed of me or something?" "No I just don't want them tagging along I just want to get away from here for a bit! Is that ok?" "Uh no it's fine! Ok so I better get packing!" "I'll meet you here at 9 sharp!" "Oh yea and thanks again Deuce I'm so glad I have a friend like you around!" I hugged him. I'm going on HOLIDAY far away from Gunther the mad sparkle!


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky P.O.V

I'm so glad I'm going on a short holiday away from this death hole! I was really surprised my mom was fine with me going on holiday with Deuce! Well I guess anything beats going on holiday with Cece again because every time I go on holiday with Cece something bad happens like me breaking my foot or the Japan tragedy. Honestly you'd think after being best friends with Cece since Kindergarten I would know the best person not to go on holiday with or anywhere with people would be Cece but I just don't think and well I'm just too nice. I told my Mom to tell Ty that I'm going to visit Grandma because I just know if Ty tells Gunther then Gunther would be mad that I'm going on holiday with Deuce especially since I kissed him and I liked it. I know Gunther thinks I like Deuce maybe I do a bit but I wouldn't firstly cause well I'm stuck with Gunther even if I like or not and Deuce is one of my Best friends and he properly doesn't even like me in that way anyway! I was packing my suitcase when I had a shooting pain in my back I lift up my shirt at the back and looked in the mirror. My back had a massive purple bruise I just stared for about 5 minutes. It must have been when Gunther slammed me against the wall. I just grabbed my suitcase and ran outside of the apartment! When I got outside I just sat on the steps waiting for Deuce! After ten minutes of waiting Deuce came out of Crustys! "Hey Rocky ready to go?" I'm so glad I've got a friend like Deuce I feel bad me tagging along with but I'm sure he would of said no if he didn't want me to come. I really hope he didn't tell anyone that I'm going on holiday with him. I feel really bad lying to everyone except Gunther I don't mind lying to Gunther it's just Cece and the others. I tell Cece everything were best friend. Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything but if I told Cece she'd properly end up making it worse! "Yea and thanks again for letting me come with you!" "No props chica anything for a friend!" I smiled and took my suitcase to the car! When we got to Boston we went into the house they rented. "Thanks again Mrs Martinez!" I said I was really grateful. I've known Deuce before I knew Cece me and Deuce where Best friends we were inseparable but once I met Cece I was more friends with Cece than Deuce I still feel bad. I wish I would have stayed close to Deuce as I am with Cece. "No problem Rocky you're always been part of the family! Have you been to Boston before?" "No! For some reason I've always wanted to go to Boston! Wow this house is really nice! Have you been to Boston before Mrs Martinez?"

"Rocky call me Gloria. I have family in Boston so we go to Boston quit regularly!" I smiled. And dragged my suitcase to my room. When I finished unpacking I lift up the back of my shirt to look at my bruise when the door sprung open and Deuce walked in on me with my shirt up at the back! How will I explain?


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky P.O.V

"Uh Rocky what's that?" He said still shocked at what I've seen. "Um nothing!" I said pulling down my shirt. "It doesn't look like nothing how did you get the bruise?" I can't believe that just happened. How do I get myself out of this is? "I just fell and landed on my… um back!" I said scratching the back of my ear! "You're lying you always scratch the back of your ear when you're lying!" I stopped scratching the back of my ear. "I'm not lying!" I should have known the one person I shouldn't tell was Deuce he knows everything about me! Well nearly everything not about me and Gunther! "Who did that to you?" I just stared at the ground I wasn't getting out of this maybe I should just tell. "Gunther, It was Gunther who did this to me twice! Ok I'm in abusive relationship!" I started to cry. For 5 minutes we hadn't spoken! I looked up at him his mouth had dropped open! "Deuce?" He didn't answer. "Please Deuce!" "So he's been hitting you?" I just nodded "Twice?" I nodded. "Why did he?" "Well that small one was when Andy that waiter was flirting with me but he flirts with everyone and anyone and well that one was because of what happened yesterday!" He went all pale and sat on my bed it was like I told him I committed a murder! "Because of me?" I didn't know what to say I mean how to tell one of your best friends that you sort of have a crush on that he's the reason that the boy you don't really want to date is hitting you because my other best friend had the fabulous idea of spin the bottle and I had to kiss my best friend who I sort of have a tiny crush on. "Sort of!" Best answer to that question! "I'm so sorry It's my fault I shouldn't have agreed to play!" "Deuce it's not your fault it's not anyone's fault well except Gunther it's his fault. I'm the one who shouldn't have agreed! Please don't tell anyone about me and Gunther! Please!" He sighed I know it was a lot to ask I mean he's only trying to help. "Fine I won't tell anyone but if he hurts you again come and find me because my cousin Benny has just came out of prison and he'll do anything to get back in there!" I laughed and ran over to him to hug him. "Thanks!" "Rocky Deuce Tea's done!" Mrs Martinez said from downstairs. We ran downstairs for our Tea. "Wow you remembered I was vegetarian It looks really good. Thanks!" "Well how can I forget since Deuce told me about a thousand times! He was like remember to do Rocky a vegetarian meal! No meat honestly he kept repeating it he was like on replay!" I laughed. Mrs Martinez dinners were like to die for. "Wow this is delicious can I live with you?!" She smiled. "Deuce see this is someone who appreciates my cooking!" I ate all of it. She looked really surprise "Wow Rocky did you enjoy it?" "Are you kidding me that is the best dinner I have ever had!" "Deuce you've hardly touched your meal!" He was just picking at it I felt really guilty he must be thinking about what Gunther did to me I haven't seen him this upset since Dina dumped him. "Shall I wash the dishes up for you?" "Thank you dear! Deuce you can wash up to. While I watch married to Jonas!" Me and Deuce went to wash up the dishes. We hadn't spoken in about 5 minutes it has to be the longest anyone's hasn't spoken. I splashed him with water. "Hey!" "Sorry!" He splashed me back. "Hey!" We had a water fight. It was like the old times. "This is what I miss!" I said I really missed hanging out with him. "What do you mean we hang out!" "Not like this just us two like the good old days before I met Cece. I sound like my Gran! Before I met Cece we were like best friends then when I met Cece I stopped hanging out with you! I'm sorry!" He smiled. "That's in the past we still have the future!" "Wow Deuce that has to be the smartest thing you've ever said!" We laughed. "Look I can be smart like my cousin Harrison!" "So are you going to visit Harrison seeing as your in Boston!" I don't know might have a family dinner with them if you love my mom's cooking you'll love my aunts cooking it's like little drops of heaven!" I laughed "If I was you I wouldn't tell your mom that!" "I hate to bring it up or whatever but what you gonna do about Gunther!" "Well I'm going to try and end it if not then I'm running away to Mexico!" "Really well I could try and be a model again but he might just find me!" I'm so glad I told Deuce know I can get things of my chest but the thing is my crush on him has let's say grown!


	5. Chapter 5

Rocky P.O.V

Well today's our second day in Boston the first day didn't go that well cause I had to tell Deuce about Gunther which trust me it didn't go well. So I decided for our second day to go shopping. It took some convincing but who can say no to this adorable face uh no one! "Hey Deuce ready to go shopping?" I shouted from down stairs he takes for ever to get dressed even more than me and that's saying something! "One sec it takes time to look this good!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if you looked as good as one direction!" "One direction ain't got anything on me!" he said as he ran down the stairs he dose love himself! "Whatever were going to miss the bus!" I dragged him to the bus stop we were just in time! "Look we got here in time!" I rolled my eyes and sat down. "So how's your back?" I'm sick of talking about it but I know he's only trying to be nice. "It's getting better I need to get this cream for bruise it helps it heal!" "When do we get off?" "I think it's the next stop!" I pressed the button and we got off!

Gunther P.O.V

I'm so mad Rocky's gone to her Grans unexpectedly. I'm at the Boston visiting my cousin Olive. We were shopping when I saw it couldn't be Rocky and Deuce getting of the bus. I followed them I knew something was going on between them that big, pathetic, stupid cheater she thought she could hide from me well I've caught her!

Rocky P.O.V

"Rocky I'm going to the loo!" Deuce said I was looking at the DVD's for the new Twilight. "Ok I'll wait here for you!" He walked off! My phone started to ring it was Gunther I ignored it. "That's rude!" I knew that voice I turned around it was Gunther. "What are you doing here!" "I could ask the same thing! So you're cheating on me with Deuce huh! Rocky you could have chosen someone a little bit better then Martin or Deuce or whatever his name is!" He made me so angry. "You're coming back with me!" He grabbed me by the arm. "Get off me I don't love you anymore I'm not scared of you! Please let go I've got a rape whistle!" "You don't get to say when were over!" "I can always tell the police what you've been up to!" "You wouldn't!" Deuce ran over to me. "Gunther get off her!" Gunther started to laugh he is just pure evil. "Here comes Martin or Deuce the want to be Con man! You can't stop me you're a failure. I'm guessing you've told Deuce I'd never think of you as a snitch! Well I better be going don't want to ruin your romantic weekend to Boston such a cheap skate. Bye Martin and the snitch!" I started to cry. Deuce hugged me. "Everything's going to be fine I swear!" I wish I could believe him but it's only going to get worse! "Is it Deuce he's only going to get worse we both know it!" "If you tell someone they can help!" Maybe it would be better if I told someone! "Ok I'll tell my mom when we get back! Will you help me tell her please?" He smiled "Of course I will Rocky anything for you!" I felt so guilty landing it on him it wasn't his fault. I felt so safe with him I feel like I can tell him anything!


	6. Chapter 6

Rocky P.O.V

We're going back to Chicago unfortunately that means I have to tell my mom about Gunther since I promised Deuce I would! When we got back to Chicago Deuce came to my apartment to tell my mom. "Everything's going to be fine Rocky I swear!" I smiled at him. But I still felt like the worlds going to end. "I hope your right if not I will get those headphones and I will strangle you with them!" He stared at me I wasn't kidding if something happens that's the end of me I can't take it back! He held my hand. "Rocky calm down you haven't done anything wrong!" The elevator stopped at my floor we got out and stood at my front door. I hugged him so tight like it was a float to keep me from drowning. "Thanks so much Deuce!" I walked into the apartment to see my mom looking at a magazine. "Oh hi Rocky Hi Deuce how was Boston?" I knew I had to say something. "Mom can I talk to you?" She nodded me and Deuce sat down. "The thing is!" I started to cry. "Rocky what is it?" "It's Gunther he's been hitting me!" I started to cry even more! "What do you mean he's hitting you?!" I lifted up the back of my shirt. "Oh my God Rocky! Come here!" She hugged me. "Don't worry Rocky I'll make sure he goes to hell!" I laughed and went over to Deuce. "Thanks Deuce you were right I should've told someone!" I hugged him. I'm so glad he told me to tell my mom! "No problem!" "Thanks Deuce for helping Rocky! Do you mind going so we can talk in private!" My mom said. "No problem Mrs Blue bye Rocky!" "Bye Thanks again!" "Rocky I think we should call the police!" I just nodded my head. "Rocky I know this is going to be hard but when was the first time?" I sighed! "Well the first time was when we went to Crustys then there was when I kissed Deuce and before you say anything we were playing spin the bottle. When we were Boston Gunther was there and tried to take me away! I tried to end it but he wasn't having it!" She sighed! "Well then there's only one thing we can do we have to call the police!" "Do we have to couldn't we just move to Australia and change our names?" "Rocky! We have to tell the police before Gunther does it again or to another girl!" "Ok! I'll tell the police!" My mom smiled. "Ok I'll call them know I'm so proud of you Rocky!" When the police came I told them all about what happened. They said they will arrest him and hear his side of the story I also told them that Deuce is a witness! Once they left I texted Deuce

Rocky: Hey Deuce the police mit question u bout yesterday X

Deuce: Ok thnxs wat they gonna do bout Gunther? X

Rocky: They props talk to him X

Deuce: kk wanna come to Crustys? X

Rocky: Sure b over in 5 X

When I got to Crustys everyone was there except Gunther how do I tell Tinka about her brother or does she already know? "Hey Guys!" Tinka came over to me and slapped me. "Why did you make up lie about Gunther hitting you?" "Because he is!" I lift up the back of my shirt "How do you think I got this? It's because of Cece's idea of spin the bottle. He thought I fancied Deuce and that's why I kissed him! So your precious brother isn't so precious anymore!" I ran off to the apartment. How can she think I lied about it why would I. It's nothing to joke about!

Deuce P.O.V

We ran to Rocky's apartment and knocked on the door. "Rocky can we come in?" Cece said. "Ty have you got your key?" I asked. He checked his pockets. "No they must be inside!" "You guys don't understand! That's why I went to Boston with Deuce to get away from him!" They all looked at me. "Deuce did you know?" "Um yes but I only found out when we were in Boston! Rocky please let us in!" We heard some movement and then the door opened. We all hugged her. "I'm really sorry Rocky I didn't mean to slap you I didn't think my brother was anything like that!" "It's ok Tinka you didn't know! No one knew well except Deuce! Sorry!" "Na it's alright I'm just glad you told ya mom cause I'm not that good at keeping secrets I can hardly keep the secret about Ty and Tinka dating!"

"WHAT!" Me and Cece shouted. "I'm gonna kill you Deuce!" Ty shouted and they both ran out of the apartment. "Ha.. I'm just gonna!" Tinka said and walked out of the apartment after Ty. "I'm so sorry Rocky it's my fault Gunther did that to your back!" "Why does everyone think it's their fault? Cece it's not your fault if it's anyone's fault its Gunther's! He's the reason for my back!" I hugged. I felt like my old self I don't have to hide anything anymore! I just have to watch out for Gunther!


	7. Chapter 7

Rocky P.O.V

Well today's the day. When I mean the day I mean the day of the court hearing! Everyone's coming with me for support. I feel really bad for Tinka I mean there's two side's there's my side filled with Cece, Deuce, Ty, Flynn and my family and then there's Gunther side filled with his family and then there's Tinka in between she doesn't know what to do so she's not coming. I don't mind I mean I would do the same if I was her. I'm just waiting to be called in. My mom say's I've got nothing to worry about because I haven't done anything which is true but Gunther's lawyer is going to try and make me look like I'm lying which I'm not.

"Miss Blue!" I heard someone call It's time to face the court. I hugged everyone before I got in and took my place. It was so nerve racking this is nothing like I'd imagined the judge can give Gunther up to a year in prison which the jury have to decide. I've only ever been to teen court which is TV this real this is like life or death.

1 hour later

It wasn't going well his lawyer kept making me out as if I lied about this hole thing. I had cried most of the time and now Deuce has to make a statement. "Mr Martinez what did you see in Boston?" Gunther's Lawyer said

"Well Gunther was shouting at Rocky and grabbing her arm!" Deuce's said

"So you didn't see any actual violence no hitting?"

"Um no not exactly but I've seen the bruise on her back!"

"Really Mr Martinez my client say's that you and Mrs Blue have kissed!"

"Well not exactly we were playing spin the bottle with our friends!"

"Really well I think that you and Mrs Blue have made up this lie's because secretly you want Gunther out of the picture because you want Miss Blue for yourself!"

"No that's not true were only friends!"

"Well I am sorry Mr Martinez you have not seen any vilonce so there was no point of you being her at all! That's all!" I felt really bad for Deuce Gunther's lawyer was really picking on him! He walked out of the box and sat back at his seat!

20 minutes later

The jury were about to make the decision.

"Do you think Mr Hesseneffer is guilty or not Guilty!" The judge said

"I find him… GUILTY!" I was so relived he got what was coming!

When we got outside the court I was hugging everyone I'm safe again! Once he is sent out of prision he is sent back to the old country there the laws people.

"I'm sorry Deuce they were really picking on you making up all those lies!"

"I know but at least he's in hell where he belongs!" I laughed "So who wants to go to crutsy's?"

At Crusty's

This has got to be the best/ worst day ever. I'm back to my old self hanging with my friend's acting like there's nothing wrong in the world! I have so much to be grateful for! This year has taught me a lot about myself who I really am role on next year but god try and be a bit sympathetic next time!

**Thank's to everyone who's read this! I'm writing another chapter about what's happened to Rocky in a year later. Thanks x**


	8. Chapter 8

1 Year later

Rocky P.O.V

Since last year a lot of things have changed well I've got a new man in my life and well it's Deuce. Were in the middle of the relationship were you can't keep your hands of each other it's really romantic. I feel safer with Deuce I haven't got to keep any secrets from him he knows what I've been through but trust me it was hard to turn friendship into love it took us about 4 months. Also Ty and Tinka are married they got married as soon as Tinka was old enough because Ty's going to NYU it's so romantic also Tinka's pregnant so I'm expecting my first Niece I can't wait it'll properly have Tinka's blonde hair and Ty's dating skills! Oh yea and Cece let's say she's had more boyfriend's than I've been to crusty's which is saying something because I live next door to it and my boyfriend works there. Oh yea and Gunther's moved back to the old country and is sort of banned from America! So far this year has been better than last year so much has happened! Can't wait to see what next year brings!


End file.
